Wallflower
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: Drabble. Things just keep going from bad to worse for Knock Out, and now he's the newest wall hanging on the Nemesis. Everyone else is either laughing at or pitying him, but then Soundwave shows up...


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, please don't sue me.

This was something that blossomed in my mind after watching Hard Knocks, but then couldn't find a place to fit it without breaking continuity. So I waited for Inside Job to see if I could find a place to fit it there… and Knock Out ended up in a wall. So I revamped the idea a little, and I like the way it turned out. And if you can figure out exactly what Soundwave's motivation is without having to ask, bravo. Tee hee. Also, this is not intended to be shipping, but feel free to interpret it as such. And the title probably doesn't mean what you think it means. If you think it's referring to Knock Out, then you are mostly wrong. Just saying. Hee hee.

"**Wallflower"  
By Skylark Starflower  
Started October 13, 2012  
Finished October 14, 2012**

Knock Out was angry. It wasn't much fun, but at least it was better than the depression. How long was he going to be stuck here like this? It was humiliating, to say the least. The drones that passed him in the hall tended to either snicker or just shake their heads. A few dared to mark his finish, leaving him raving at the hall for almost fifteen minutes.

He was certain all the drones on the ship knew about his situation by now, though he was surprised that Megatron had yet to show up. He supposed the tyrant was busy trying to recapture the escaped Autobot. It was probably just as well. He knew he would just be yelled at, and he wasn't certain how he would deal with that at the moment.

Dreadwing passed by at one point. The big Seeker started when he saw the medic before looking away and walking on without a word. In fact, the only bot to pass with no reaction was Soundwave. The silent communications officer went by without betraying any evidence that he had noticed Knock Out's predicament whatsoever.

Knock Out wasn't even sure how he felt about that. Soundwave wasn't laughing at or taking pity on him like everyone else, but at the same time, he didn't seem to care at all. The medic found himself wondering why he even gave a frag what Soundwave thought, but it still bothered him. He couldn't help it. Stuck in the wall as he was, the only thing left for him to do was think.

Great. His anger was fading and depression was setting in again. It was times like this when he missed Breakdown the most. The big bot would have freed Knock Out from the wall as soon as he'd found him stuck, or at the very least, he would have stayed by his side to keep him company. Knock Out wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was awfully lonely without him.

He lost track of how long he just hung there, oblivious to the jeers and pity of passing Vehicons and the odd Insecticon, feeling miserable. It was because of this that it took him so long to notice Soundwave standing motionless in front of him.

"What do you want?" Knock Out growled.

The communications officer made a small movement in response, drawing Knock Out's optics to the object Soundwave carried, a cube of Energon. It served to remind the medic that it had been a while since his last refuelling. With no way to do so now, he discovered he had one more thing to look forward to in his days to come as the Nemesis' newest wall decoration.

"I never would have pegged you to be the type to taunt a mech while he's down, Soundwave." Knock Out's voice was flat, almost devoid of emotion. He was just about beyond caring at this point.

Soundwave gave a slight shake of his head, and gestured with the cube again. It took a moment before Knock Out lifted his head, his optics open in a hopeful, yet still wary expression. "You brought that for me?"

Soundwave nodded, taking a step closer to the trapped mech. He held out the cube once more, the medic tracking it with his optics almost desperately. "I… but why?"

Soundwave paused for a moment before playing back a sound file recorded only hours earlier.

'_Hmmm… It appears identical to the one taken from me by Optimus Prime. Ah, perhaps it is a decoy the Autobots allowed you to seize as a means of sabotage.'_

_ 'Unlikely, my liege. They battled too desperately for it.'_

_ 'Then pieces of a larger puzzle, perhaps.'_

There was the sound of a computer program beeping in completion before the voices continued.

_'Excellent, Soundwave. With any luck, these new coordinates will shed some light on the subject.'_

_ 'Soundwave's on fire and so am I!'_

_ 'Keep your vanity in check, Doctor.'_

_ 'Haven't I proven myself!?'_

Soundwave cut off playback. Knock Out's expression had become one of livid humiliation. While he had been aware of Soundwave's presence, he had not realised that the communications officer was paying attention to the exchange between he and Megatron, let alone recording it. He honestly didn't understand what Soundwave was trying to get at by replaying this particular moment.

"You tell me you're not taunting me, and then you taunt me some more. …Just go away, will you?"

Soundwave seemed to wilt a little at the accusation and held up the Energon once more. Knock Out fixed him with a weary stare. He really did need the sustenance, but he was feeling too insulted to accept it now. Soundwave wouldn't leave, however, and the two just watched each other for several moments.

In the end, Knock Out's need for Energon outweighed his pride, and he heaved a sigh. "You really want me to have that, fine."

With another small nod, Soundwave stepped forward while opening the cube. He then held it up for Knock Out to drink from. Once he was finished, the silent mech pulled back the now empty container and put it away. Knock Out wouldn't look him in the face, feeling strangely down despite Soundwave's odd show of… what was this? Kindness? Seemed unlikely.

Silence fell again, the medic surprised that Soundwave wasn't leaving, since he seemed to have accomplished what he had come for. "So… what? Was there something else you wanted?"

Soundwave cocked his head to the side somewhat, but continued to say nothing. Knock Out had never found his silence so irritating before, but he didn't snap. He did, however, let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, you can go now, thank you."

With one last nod, Soundwave reached out and gave Knock Out a pat on the head, eliciting a startled protest from the trapped mech, turned and walked away. The medic watched him leave with mixed feelings, but mostly confusion. What the scrap was that all about?

**The End**


End file.
